


Prince of Memories and Pasts

by Silvergolddragon



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergolddragon/pseuds/Silvergolddragon
Summary: Summary inside let me know if any one will be willing to write this with me.





	1. Summary

What if Yami's job was only half done?

What if Yami wasn't a human at all, but an Alicorn sent to Domino for protection when he was just a newborn filly? 

What if the door to the afterlife was just a portal to Equestria to reunite him with his love lost lover?

What would happen if Yami ended up in that small little town with a jumbled memory a day or two before Twilight and co came into town for there first mission?

Let me know if you like this idea and would like to write it with me.

Thank you.


	2. A new beginning

Violet eyes locked with violet as the white shot come rushing towards them standing strong as the light hit his chest. 'I am finally free to rest in peace.' violet eyes closed and contentment washed over the figure knowing it was his time to leave. "Congratulations Aibou you have set me free." came a powerful voice from the light revealing his figure. 

 

A kind smile graced his lips as he walked across the cold stone his boots clicking across while low sobs came from the boy before him looking so lost and distraught. "How... How could I have done that to you Pharaoh? Mi Horti no Boku?" The young boy asked as the Pharaoh walked over kneeled and placed a bond on the boy's shoulder. "A champion does not belong on his knees Yugi." 

The Pharaoh helped Yugi stand placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders looking Yugi straight into the eyes. "You may be sending me away Yugi but i am always here with you. You leaned how to be strong from me while i learned friendship and compation from you. You will never be alone Yugi. Not now not ever." The Pharaoh, Yami, said gazing out at the rest of the group who had witnessed their duel. 'You have good friends Yugi they will protect you when i can not but i have a feeling we will see each other once again.' Yami thought taking off his duel disk and placing it in Yugi's bag. Turning towards the doors Yami walked up to them looking right at the eye engraved on the stone doors. "I am the son of Aknamkanon. My name is Atem."

Yami gave the name proudly but his heart ached with unknown pain and longing at the name. The doors opened leaving Yami to look into a bright white of the gates of the afterlife and heading towards it. -your life is not yet done my Queen.- called a female voice from behind Yami making him turn around to see a glowing sphere shining six colors. -Yes you will be leaving the human world but you will be going to your birth home the realm you were given life in before they sent you away as a day old child into the arms of Aknamkanon.- Yami couldn't believe his ears and none of the others either. 

-its time you returned to Equestria, the people there will help you until someone from your past reunites with you.- the light said before pushing Yami into the light closing the doors behind him. Swirling colors of the rainbow surrounded Yami's form before he started to change shape eyes gaining a crimson tone before he blacked out from the magic overloading his body.

Equestria 

A light purple pony with an equal sign cutie mark was star gazing when her eyes caught the sight of a shooting star... That was heading for her village. "Starlight!" called an all white stallion knocking on her door. "Coming!" Starlight called as the shooting star crashed to the ground a mile or two away from the town.


	3. New Life

Eyes blinked open confusion evident in the two-toned eyes as the pony in the bed slowly got up seeing he was in a house. "Where am I?" the pony asked as the door opened and a light purple unicorn with an equal sign on his flank came in smiling when she saw her guest was wide awake. "Hello there I see you're finally awake you had one nasty fall the other night. My name is Starlight Glimmer and one of the few who found you the other night can you tell me your name and where you were flying from?" Starlight asked curious of this pony that had a combination of four different cutie marks on his/her flank with wings and a horn. "I... i think my name... is Yami... Yami Solarious Sennen, Miss Glimmer."

'definitely a colt.' Starlight thought but the town doctor said otherwise thought it was kind of hard to make sure it wasn't just a lot of guesswork.

"Starlight is fine Yami no need to make me feel old. Do you remember anything else before waking in this room?" Starlight questioned making Yami shake his head in a no like fashion. " I'm sorry Starlight i don't have the foggiest clue I don't even remember crashing." Yami responded before a knocking on the door from the next room over was heard "Starlight we have some new visitors." Called  Double Diamond the sound of many hooves coming inside echoed in the quiet house with a muffled conversation coming through the door. "Why don't you come and get to know everyone and meet these new ponies maybe they can help you remember who you are." Starlight suggested seeing Yami nod. 

Yami got out of the bed stretching his longer than average pegasus wings standing on all four hooves with little to no problem looking a bit taller than the average mare but shorter than the average colt. "Come let's go see who has stopped by this little town." Starlight then opened the door smiling at the eight ponies in the room two were stallions while the rest were young mares ranging in size and color.  "Welcome i am so pleased to have you all here." Starlight greeted making the blue and rainbow maned pegasus groan. Starlight then went up to the six new ponies with Yami trailing behind her looking at all six with a confused expression. "Starlight what are those on their flanks? They don't look anything like the brand you have on yours." Yami asked pointing with his hoof to Starlight's equal sign.

"These are called Cutie Marks Yami i didn't think you had hit your head that hard but i could be mistaken you did say you don't remember a thing." Starlight pointed out and Double Diamond stepped up. "greetings Yami it's finally good to see you up and out of bed since your crash. Starlight, Yami i would like to present Applejack, Pinky Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle." Double Diamond introduced while Yami looked at said ponies that were giving him weird looks before looking at the dark purple pony that held herself as a leader and scholar in a way. "Greeting my fellow ponies I am Yamir Solarious Sennen and it's a pleasure to be meeting you here." Yami greeted somehow slipping into formal greeting bow flaring his wings to his sides before standing back up looking so confused. "What did I just do?"  

"you must have retained some formalities from before you crashed but i never heard of a greeting like that." Starlight said before turning to the group "forgive me for my bluntness but are you also an Alicorn?" Starlight asked Twilight after glancing her up and down. "Yes I am and Twilight please I am still not used to the title of Princess." Twilight said with a strange look to Yami the only stallion Alicorn that she had ever seen. 'Just who is this Yami character.' She thought before getting a good look at his Cutie Mark with wide eyes. 


End file.
